Two Worlds Collide
by WillaEnders
Summary: Chandler Collins is just two months shy of her 16th birthday. Holden Carpenter is two months past his. Is it possible for an ugly and a pretty to be friends, or even fall in love?
1. The Good That Won't Come Out

Chapter One…The Good That Won't Come Out

Chandler Collins pulled her mahogany colored hair back into a sloppy ponytail. She could see her original brown roots growing back in. Uglies were never really good at dying there hair. Actually Uglies were never really good at anything besides tricking and the occasional hoverboarding. She took a good look in the mirror and laughed at the reflection. She hated her freckles, and her chin stuck out too far. But she knew that those things could easily be fixed during the surgery.

"Just two more months" Chandler reminded herself aloud, "then you'll be pretty."

_Elsewhere_

Holden Carpenter ran his smooth hands through his perfect black hair. He took one good look in the mirror and laughed. He loved the way his perfect skin seemed to glitter in the reflection, and the way his features were perfectly chiseled to perfection. Not much like it was before the surgery, when he had terrible acne and a wide nose. Now he was finally happy. No one could tell him he was ugly anymore.

"Look how far you've come in two months" Holden reminded himself aloud, "no more ugly…forever."

**I know, I know its SUPER SHORT! But I did that on purpose so that you guys will keep reading. This chapter was meant for an introduction, since it's a new story. I hope my idea doesn't backfire. But PLEASE REVIEW AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK!**


	2. You Live, You Learn

Chapter 2…You Live, You Learn

Chandler sat on her bed looking at the ceiling. She was so unbelievably bored. It was times like these that she wished more than anything that she was pretty.

"I wonder what Zayley's up to?" she said aloud. She brought up her wall screen and pinged Zayley.

Zayley Tango was Chandler's best friend. Together there favorite thing to do was hoverboard. They went all the time.

Zayley's picture was brought up on the wall screen. She was putting her shoulder length red hair into a ponytail.

"Hey girly! What's shakin'?" she asked

"Nothing, and when I say that I am being 100% serious. Its borezilla over here! The parents are watching some boring old TV show." Chandler replied. In her city, Uglies were allowed to live with there parents, unlike some other cities.

"You up for a little hover boarding?" she asked Zayley

"No can do." She answered

"Wait…what?" Chandler questioned. "How is it possible that you have plans that I am not involved in?"

"Remember that guy we met in the library? Well he asked me out tonight. How does Mrs. Bridger Rogers sound to you" she said dreamily.

"You mean the guy with the huge nose?" Chandler asked, ruining Zayley's buzz.

"It isn't that big! Anyways I have a big nose too!" she said defensively. Chandler knew this wasn't true. Zayley was one of the lucky Uglies that didn't have that much wrong with their face. She had pretty hair, and good cheekbones that made her looked really slender.

"Whatever..." was all she had energy to respond. "I guess I'll go out for a run or something."

"Yeah! You love to run, that'll do you some good. And anyways I'll come over tonight and we can have a girl's night!" Zayley told her.

"Ok, well I'll see you later then. Have fun on your date" she said "And tell Bridger I say hi!"

Outside it was pretty crappy looking. It was cold and rainy, so Chandler brought her large zip up neon yellow jacket.

She began to run. While she ran she started to think of all the things that she wanted to get done when she got the surgery. She knew that she wanted her chin chiseled down, and she always wanted to have green eyes. She was too busy thinking of this when she ran straight into a large hard wall.

"Great, just what I need, another bruise." Chandler complained. When she looked up from the ground she saw that what she ran into was no wall. It was a pretty. And he was VERY pretty.

"Watch where you're going next time" he said holding out his hand to her.

"Sssorry" she stuttered taking his large hand

"What are you doing in Prettyville?" he asked

"Huh? Oh I must've crossed the city line when I wasn't looking."

"Oh. Well I'm Holden. What's your name?" he asked

"I'm…" for a moment she forgot her name "Chandler! My names Chandler!"

"Well Chandler it's good to meet you"

**Well there you go all! An update! I am so sorry about how long it took to update but school was a huge kick in the ass. Reviews are always appreciated! **


End file.
